Drachenschätze
by Kuerbissuppenkobold
Summary: One-Shot. Reginas und Henrys Zu-Bett-geh-Rituale. "Drache ich hab deinen Schatz gestohlen! Komm und hol' mich doch!"


Es war kurz nach 9, als es an Reginas Haustür klingelte. Sie saß kraftlos auf dem Sofa und überlegte einen Moment lang, es einfach zu ignorieren. Sicherlich waren es die Charmings, die durch ihren angeborenen Hang zum Mitleid versuchen wollten sie aufzumuntern. Oder es war Emma mit ihrem unschuldigen Hundeblick, die gekommen war, um sich für das zu entschuldigen, was sie an diesem Tag durch ihre kleine Zeitreise angestellt hatte.

Es klingelt erneut. Seufzend erhob Regina sich. Es gab noch eine andere Person, die möglicherweise vor der Haustür stehen könnte, aber nein, das würde sicherlich nicht der Fall sein. _Er _war in diesem Moment sicher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt... mit freudigeren Ereignissen.

Die Türglocke erklang ein drittes Mal.

„Jaja, ich komme ja schon.", brummte Regina mürrisch. An der großen Haustür hielt sie kurz inne, holte tief Luft und öffnete.

„Henry", machte sie verblüfft, als sie den mittlerweile nur noch einen Kopf kleineren Jungen sah, der vor ihr stand.

„Hi Mom.", begrüßte er sie freundlich und trat ohne zu zögern in den ausladenden Eingangsbereich.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Regina war beiseite getreten und beobachtete den Jungen, der sich zufrieden umsah, seinen Rucksack abstellte und begann Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Na hier übernachten natürlich.", erwiderte Henry munter. „Emmas Zimmer bei Granny's ist ziemlich klein. Ich war hier seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr und außerdem -", er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Außerdem habe ich dich vermisst."

„Oh Henry.", Regina hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihr bei seinen Worten unwillkürlich in die Augen traten. Sie schloss ihren Sohn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Mom, ist ja gut. Du erdrückst mich."

Regina gluckste und lies ihn los.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie in betont lockerem Ton.

Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab bei Granny's mehr als genug gegessen. Aber ich hätte nicht gegen einen warmen Kakao mit Sahne und Zimt", grinste er und Regina konnte nicht umhin ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Das war mir klar."

Regina ging in die Küche, doch Henry folgte ihr nicht. Stattdessen sprang er beherzt auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich mach' den Fernseher an, ja?", rief er laut in Richtung Küche. Er wartete nicht auf die sowieso unverständliche Antwort seiner Mutter, sondern schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen, bis er ein Programm fand, das ihn interessierte.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Regina den Raum, ein Tablett beladen mit zwei großen Tassen Kakao und einer Schale Butterkeksen in der Hand.

„Was schaust du?", fragte sie, während sie das Tablett vorsichtig abstellte.

„Eine Dokumentation über Vulkane."

Regina nickte und gab Henry , der seine Beine auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte, einen neckischen Klapps.

„Rück' mal ein bisschen, damit der große alte Drache auch noch Platz hat."

Henry lachte und zog die Beine an. Regina ließ sich neben ihm nieder, beugte sich dann nach vorne und nahm die beiden Tassen vom Tablett. Eine reichte sie Henry, die Andere umschlang sie selber mit beiden Händen.

„Der kleine Prinz ist gar nicht mehr so klein, was?", bemerkte Henry keck, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher widmete. Reginas Blick aber blieb Gedankenverloren an ihm hängen. Henry war gar nicht bewusst, wie recht er mit dieser Aussage hatte, dachte sie.

* * *

„_Na, Henry? Welche Geschichte wollen wir heute Abend lesen?"_

_Regina zog eine große Kiste mit Kinderbüchern unter dem Bett ihres Fünfjährigen hervor. Henry saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Decke und beobachtete sie. Regina stellte die Kiste neben ihm auf dem Bett ab, setzte sich dazu und begann ein paar Bücher herauszunehmen._

„_'Elefantinos großes Abenteuer' haben wir lange nicht mehr gelesen." _

_Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin, doch Henry zog nur die Stirn kraus und schüttelte den Kopf. _

_„Na gut, dann nicht. Wie wäre es denn mit 'Wir brauchen einen Hund', oder 'Lola kriegt ein Fahrrad'?", während sie sprach, breitete Regina die Bücher vor sich aus, doch Henry hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte weiterhin stumm den Kopf. _

„_Dann sag du mir doch, welches Buch du lesen möchtest. Die Auswahl ist ja nicht gerade klein.", Regina versuchte sich ihren Ärger nicht in der Stimme anmerken zu lassen._

_Henry sah sie finster an, wühlte kurz in der Kiste, doch schob sie dann murrend von sich weg. „Die Bücher sind alle langweilig.", nörgelte er. „Das sind alles nur blöde Baby Geschichten über Tiere."_

„_Aber die hast du doch früher so gerne gemocht. 'Wir brauchen einen Hund' war ganz lange Zeit dein Lieblingsbuch."_

„_Aber jetzt nicht mehr.", Henry hatte die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das ist Babykram. Ich bin kein Baby mehr."_

„_Wenn das so ist, dann gehst du eben ohne Geschichte ins Bett." Regina begann die Bücher wieder in die Kiste zu packen._

„_Neein!", quengelte Henry weinerlich und hielt den Arm seiner Mutter fest. _

„_Wir haben nur diese Bücher hier. Entweder du suchst dir eins aus, oder du gehst ohne Geschichte schlafen."_

_Regina schob Henry noch einmal die Kiste entgegen, doch Henry warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu. „Wie du willst, junger Mann."_

_Regina nahm die Kiste und schob sie wieder unter das Bett._

_„Jetzt ab unter die Decke mit dir."_

„_Mama neeein!", Henry begann zu weinen. „Ich will eine Geschichte, aber keine Babygeschichte. Mama bittee"_

„_Henry, wir haben nur Babygeschichten.", sagte Regina laut und genervt. Henry hatte ihre Geduld heute schon den ganzen Tag auf die Probe gestellt._

„_Ich will eine Prinzengeschichte! Du hast mir mal eine Prinzengeschichte erzählt."_

_Regina hielt verblüfft inne. Henry hatte recht. Vor einiger Zeit, als er krank gewesen war und hohes Fieber gehabt hatte, hatte sie ihm eine Geschichte über ihren kleinen Prinzen erzählt, während sie ihm mit einem kalten Waschlappen die Stirn abgetupft hatte. Dass Henry sich überhaupt daran erinnerte, schien wie ein Wunder._

„_Das war aber kein Buch, sondern eine Geschichte die ich mir selber ausgedacht hab."_

„_Dann denk dir wieder eine Geschichte aus. Bitte Mama."_

_Regina seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrem Sohn auf die Bettkante. Es hatte einen Grund, warum Henry nur Kinderbücher besaß, die in der richtigen Welt spielten. Bücher ohne Magie, Ritter und Prinzessinnen, denn all diese Dinge, erinnerten Regina zu sehr an die Welt aus der sie stammte. Sie hatte es immer vermieden, ihm von bösen Hexen und Königinnen zu erzählen. Die Welten mit Magie waren grausam und in ihren Augen war die Welt ohne Magie ein viel wundersamerer und friedlicherer Ort. Ein viel besserer Platz für ein Kind um aufzuwachsen. Andererseits schien genau diese Welt eine besondere Faszination für Magie und Heldentum zu haben, vor allem in der Kinderliteratur, die für Kinder in Henrys Alter bestimmt war._

„_Na, dann kriech' mal unter die Decke und ich versuche dir eine Prinzengeschichte zu erzählen.", gab Regina sich geschlagen._

_Henrys eben noch motzige Miene schlug in ein breites Grinsen um und schnell schlüpfte er in sein Bett. Regina zupfte die Bettdecke zurecht und einen Moment lang musterte sie ihren Sohn, der sie voller Erwartung ansah. Dann räusperte sie sich._

_„Also, es war einmal ein kleiner Prinz, der lebte in einem großen prachtvollen Schloss, zusammen mit dem König, der Königin und ganz vielen Dienern. Der Prinz hatte alles, was er sich wünschte. Ein riesiges Zimmer und Tonnen an Spielzeug."_

_„Hatte er auch ein Pferd?", unterbrach Henry sie._

_„Ja, er hatte ein Pony. Ein Pferd wäre noch zu groß für ihn gewesen. Das Pony stand in den Stallungen im hinteren Schlosshof, zusammen mit den anderen Pferden des königlichen Hofes."_

_„Wie heißt das Pony?"_

„_Es hieß 'Strubbel' wegen dem strubbeligen Fell, das es im Winter hatte."_

_Henry rümpfte die Nase. „Was für ein doofer Name."_

„_Dann schlag du mir einen besseren vor."_

_Henrys Augen wanderten suchend durchs Zimmer, während er überlegte. „Fleckie, weil es einen kleinen weißen Fleck auf der Stirn hat."_

_„Den weißen Fleck auf der Stirn eines Pferdes nennt man 'Blesse'. Viele Pferde haben eine. Es gibt sogar verschiedene Formen von Blessen, die verschiedene Namen haben. Wenn es nur ein kleiner Fleck ist, dann nennt man das einen 'Stern'", erklärte Regina._

_Henrys Augen funkelten begeistert. „Dann soll das Pony vom kleinen Prinzen besser doch 'Sternchen' heißen."_

_Regina gluckste und fuhr fort. „Naja auf jeden Fall lebte der kleine Prinz mit seinem Pony namens Sternchen und seiner Familie in diesem riesigen Schloss und obwohl er ganz viele tolle Spielsachen hatte, war er trotzdem ganz unglücklich."_

„_Warum?", unterbrach Henry erneut._

_„Weil es nicht immer schön ist Prinz zu sein. Der kleine Prinz hatte keine Geschwister und eines Tages sollte er selber König werden. Aber bevor man König wird, muss man ganz viele Sachen lernen. Deshalb bekam der kleine Prinz jeden Tag viele Stunden Unterricht, in denen er lernte, wie man sich richtig benimmt, wie man richtig isst, wie man die Staatskasse verwaltet und alle anderen Dinge die man wissen muss um König zu sein. Es war wie Schule, aber viel schlimmer, weil er keine Klassenkameraden hatte und weil die Lehrer sehr streng waren. Und eben weil die Lehrer und die Erziehung so streng waren, wollte der kleine Prinz gar kein König werden. Er wollte viel lieber ein ganz normaler Dorfjunge sein und mit den anderen Kindern spielen."_

_„Der arme Prinz."_

„_Ja", pflichtete Regina ihrem Sohn bei. „Aber es gab eine Sache, die dem kleinen Prinzen ganz viel Spaß machte und das waren die Reitstunden auf seinem Pony namens Sternchen. Sternchen war für den kleinen Prinzen wie ein bester Freund und wenn die beiden zusammen galoppierten, dann fühlte sich der kleine Prinz ganz frei. Leider durfte der kleine Prinz nur mit Begleitung ausreiten, aber es war sein ganz großer Traum eines Tages alleine mit Sternchen zusammen durch die Felder und zum Dorf zu reiten."_

_„Das hat er bestimmt auch gemacht, oder? Er ist heimlich nachts, als die Wachen schliefen nach draußen geschlichen und mit Sternchen davon geritten. Aber weil es dunkel war, haben die beiden sich verirrt.", Henry klang begeistert._

_„Möchtest du die Geschichte weiter erzählen?", fragte Regina mit sarkastischem Unterton, doch insgeheim war sie froh darüber, dass Henry ihr eine Idee gegeben hatte, wie die Geschichte weitergehen könnte._

_„Nein, mach du weiter.", meinte Henry_

„_Du hast aber recht, die beiden schlichen sich davon und haben sich in der Nacht verirrt. Außerdem hat es dann auch noch angefangen zu regnen, weshalb die beiden Schutz in einer Höhle gesucht haben."_

„_Eine Höhle in den Feldern?", ihr Sohn klang skeptisch._

„_Die Höhle war im Wald. Um zum Dorf zu kommen musste man nicht nur über die Felder, sondern auch durch den Wald reiten.", korrigierte Regina ihren Fehler hastig. „Jedenfalls war es eine große Steinhöhle am Rand eines Abhangs. Dort haben sich der kleine Prinz und Sternchen hineingeflüchtet um nicht noch nasser zu werden und weil es Nacht war und stockdunkel, haben die beiden dort übernachtet. Als es am nächsten Morgen hell wurde und die beiden wieder trocken waren, stellten sie fest, dass die Höhle in der sie waren größer war, als sie vorher gedacht hatten. Es war der Eingang zu einer viel größeren, unterirdischen Höhle."_

_„Sind die Sternchen und der kleine Prinz da reingegangen?"_

_„Natürlich sind sie das. Der kleine Prinz wollte schon immer ein Abenteuer erleben und Sternchen war ein sehr mutiges Pony, also haben die beiden zusammen die Höhle erkundet. Sie mussten nicht lange laufen, da bemerkten sie, dass aus der Höhle so etwas wie eine große steinerne Halle wurde und sie bekamen einen riesen Schreck, denn in der Mitte lag ein riesiger Drache, bestimmt 15 Meter lang, mit grünen Schuppen. Glücklicherweise schlief der Drache, doch hinter ihm häufte sich ein großer Berg an Schätzen. Die Schätze hatte er von königlichen Kutschen geraubt, die regelmäßig durch den Wald fuhren. Das meiste waren Goldstücke, Schmuck und goldenes Geschirr aber auch teure Gemälde, Kleider und andere sehr wertvolle Dinge. Der kleine Prinz und Sternchen verhielten sich so leise wie möglich und wollten sich gerade unbemerkt wieder davonschleichen, da entdeckte der kleine Prinz eine goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon, die seiner Mutter gehörte. Die Königin hatte damals bitterlich geweint, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass ihr die Kette gestohlen wurde. Es ist nämlich so, dass das Königspaar nicht nur ein Schloss hatte, sondern zwei. Einen Sommerpalast und einen Winterpalast. Wenn die Königsfamilie den Palast wechselte, fuhren meistens schon einige Kutschen mit allen wichtigen Habseligkeiten voraus und eine dieser Kutschen hatte der Drache überfallen und dabei das Medaillon geklaut. Nun erkannte der kleine Prinz also das Schmuckstück wieder und weil es seiner Mama damals so wichtig gewesen war und sie so traurig gewesen war, als es gestohlen wurde, beschloss er, es sich zurückzuklauen. Die Kette lag direkt neben der rechten Pranke des Drachen, auf einem Haufen goldener Teller. Also schlich der kleine Prinz auf Zehenspitzen dort hin und steckte sich das Medaillon ohne einen Laut zu machen heimlich in die Tasche. Da grunzte der Drache jedoch im Schlaf und bewegte sich und der kleine Prinz erschrak sich so heftig, dass er aus Versehen gegen einen Stapel Goldmünzen stolperte und damit einen lautes Klappern und Klimpern verursachte. Von dem Lärm wachte der Drache sofort auf und sobald er den kleinen Prinzen sah brüllte er wütend. Der klein Prinz sah sofort, dass er nicht abhauen konnte, weil der Drache ihm schnell mit seinem langen Schwanz den Ausgang versperrte, deshalb hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und rief: 'Wir tun dir nichts! Ich bin nur hier, weil du eine Kette hast, die meiner Mutter gehört und die ihr sehr wichtig ist.' __Da hielt der Drache inne, denn noch nie hatte jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Immer wenn Menschen zu ihm kamen, waren es Ritter die ihn töten wollten. Niemand von ihnen wusste, dass der Drache auch sprechen konnte. 'Wenn du die Kette haben möchtest, dann musst du mir etwas zum Tausch geben.', sprach der Drache mit eindrucksvoller Stimme. 'Ich habe aber nichts zum tauschen', erwiderte der kleine Prinz. Er versuchte den Drachen zu überreden, aber dieser blieb stur. Da fing der kleine Prinz aus Frust an zu weinen_

„_Wie ich manchmal.", stellte Henry mit schläfriger Stimme fest._

_„Genau wie du manchmal. Wenn du nicht das bekommst was du haben willst, dann fängst du auch immer vor Wut an zu weinen.", Regina stubbste Henrys Nase. „Aber weißt du was? Als der Drache den kleinen Jungen weinen sah, bekam er Mitleid."_

_„Das kriegst du auch immer."_

„_Ja genau. Und genau wie ich immer, begann der Drache auch die ganze Sache noch einmal zu überdenken. Schließlich hatte er eine Idee. 'Du wirst doch eines Tages König sein. Wenn du mir versprichst, die Drachenjagd abzuschaffen, wenn du das Reich regierst, dann kriegst du das Medaillon.' , schlug er vor. Dem kleinen Prinzen gefiel das Geschäft, also willigte er ein. Somit erlaubte der Drache dem kleinen Prinzen und Sternchen wieder zu gehen. Gemeinsam ritten sie heim. Im Schloss hatte man den kleinen Prinzen schon gesucht und das Königspaar war überglücklich ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie konnten nicht mal richtig böse auf ihren Sohn sein, weil er abgehauen war und als der kleine Prinz seiner Mama auch noch das Medaillon reichte, war sie so glücklich, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Nun hatte der kleine Prinz sogar eine Motivation zum König zu werden, denn er musste ja sein Versprechen einhalten und die Drachenjagd verbieten. Die Jahre vergingen und als er endlich König wurde, war das erste Gesetz, dass er verfasste, eines, dass es jedem Verbot einem Drachen jeglichen Schaden zuzufügen. Der Drache aus der Höhle erfuhr von dem Gesetz und er war überrascht, weil er eigentlich dachte, dass der kleine Prinz sicherlich gelogen hatte und nie sein Versprechen einhalten würde. Tatsächlich war der Drache so dankbar, dass er freiwillig all seine Schätze her gab. Von nun an wurde er ja nicht mehr gejagt, deshalb konnte er endlich wieder draußen herum fliegen und musste sich gar nicht mehr in einer Höhle verstecken. Somit war der Drache glücklich und auch der kleine Prinz, der ja nun König war. Er stellte nämlich fest, dass das Leben als König einfacher war, als das Leben als Prinz, weil man als König die Gesetze bestimmen durfte und nicht mehr irgendwelche Lästigen Unterrichtsstunden hatte. Und so waren alle glücklich und lebten bis an ihr Lebensende."_

_'Das Leben als König ist nicht so einfach, wie ich es gerade beschrieben habe.', dachte Regina, aber das war egal. Henry hatte das Ende ihrer Geschichte sowieso nicht mehr mitbekommen, denn er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war eingeschlafen. Liebevoll hauchte Regina ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann stand sie vorsichtig auf, knipste Henrys Nachttischlampe aus und verließ leise das Zimmer._

_ Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages gingen Regina und Henry in den Buchladen und kauften neues Material für Henrys Bücherkiste._

„_Warum gehen wir eigentlich nie in die Bibliothek?", fragte Henry neugierig._

_„Die ist momentan geschlossen.", erwiderte Regina kurz angebunden und dachte mit leichtem Unbehagen an die ganz andere Art von Drachen, der dort hauste._

_Henry suchte sich mehrere dicke Abenteuerbücher aus. In einem ging es um zwei Hexenschwestern und in einem anderen um einen Prinzen. Regina seufzte, aber eigentlich hatte sie schon immer gewusst, dass sie sich nicht vor diesen Welten drücken konnte._

'Hier sind es nur Geschichten', ermahnte sie sich selber. 'Alle Kinder wachsen damit auf und niemand glaubt später daran, dass es so etwas wie Drachen und Magie wirklich gibt.'

„_Es ist Zeit für's Bett, junger Mann.", ermahnte Regina ihren Sohn am Abend. Henry saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher mit einer Tasse Kakao in der Hand. _

„_Ich hab aber noch nicht fertig getrunken.", meinte er trotzig. _

„_Ich hab dir den Kakao vor anderthalb Stunden gemacht. Du hast ihn nur noch nicht fertig getrunken, weil du hoffst damit deine Schlafenszeit zu verschieben. Trink aus, oder lass ihn stehen, aber in 5 Minuten will ich dich im Bad Zähne putzen sehen.", Regina klang streng._

„_Was kriege ich dafür, wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe?", fragte Henry. _

„_Du darfst kannst deine neuen Bücher lesen."_

„_Und wenn ich nicht ins Bett gehe?"_

_Regina überlegte kurz. „Dann gehören die Bücher mir."_

„_Du bist wie ein Drache.", murrte Henry, stellte aber seine fast leere Tasse Kakao ab und flitzte die Treppe hinauf ins Badezimmer._

_Regina gluckste und räumte das Wohnzimmer auf. Sie konnte hören, wie Henry sich oben im Bad bettfertig machte. Zunächst klang alles so wie immer, doch dann hörte Regina ihn ein paar Mal mehr im Flur hin und her tapsen. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte. Sie hörte ein Kichern, dann rief es von oben: „Draache! Komm und hol mich doch! Ich hab deinen Schatz gestohlen!" Ein weiteres Kichern, dann schnelle Schritte und die Kinderzimmertür knallte zu._

_Regina ahnte, welches Spiel Henry spielte. 'Wenn schon, denn schon', dachte sie sich und schlich so leise sie konnte die Treppe hinauf. Kurz vor Henrys Tür begann sie mit den Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen. Sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln an der Tür und fragte mit tiefer, verstellter Stimme: „Weeer hat meinen Schatz gestohlen?" Sie konnte ein Kichern von der anderen Seite vernehmen. Langsam drückte sie die Türklinge herunter, öffnete sie nur einen kleinen Spalt und lugte in das Zimmer. Das Licht war aus und Henry lag im Bett, die Decke bis unter die Nase gezogen. Als er sie sah, versteckte er sich kichernd. „Hast du meinen Schatz gestohlen, Mensch?", fragte sie und betrat das Zimmer, den Rücken zu einem Buckel gemacht und die Hände zu Krallen geformt.  
_

„_Nein", quietschte es unter der Decke._

_„Wer hat dann meinen Schatz gestohlen?"_

„_Jemand anderes."_

„_Und warum sehe ich da eine verdächtige Wölbung unter der Decke zu deinen Füßen, Mensch?"_

_Ein weiteres Kichern und Henry verkroch sich weiter unter seiner Decke._

_„Das sind nur meine Füße."_

_„Du hast aber große Füße. Weißt du was ich glaube, Mensch? Ich glaube du hast meinen Schatz gestohlen. Und weißt du was mit kleinen Menschen passiert die meinen Schatz stehlen?", beim Sprechen schlich Regina sich näher an das Bett heran._

_„Was?"_

_„Sie erfahren die schlimmste Strafe überhaupt. Die sehr berühmte KITZELSTRAFE!", mit diesen Worten warf sie sich auf die kleine Kugel unter der Bettdecke, von der sie wusste, dass es Henry war und begann ihn durchzukitzeln._

_Henry quietschte und begann laut zu lachen. Er wand sich und versuchte Regina zu entkommen, aber sie war ihm überlegen._

_„Jaah, ich hab deinen Schatz.", keuchte er schließlich und Regina hört auf ihn zu kitzeln. Er verschwand noch einmal unter Decke und kam mit einem der Bücher wieder, dass sie heute Mittag gekauft hatten. Er hatte es offensichtlich aus der großen Einkaufstüte stibitzt, die noch in Reginas Schlafzimmer stand._

_„Können wir das heute lesen?", fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene._

_Regina nickte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Henry hatte sich schon in seiner Decke eingekuschelt und beobachtete sie, wie sie das neue Buch aufschlug und zu lesen begann._

_Von diesem Tag an, wiederholten sie dieses Spiel jeden Abend vor dem zu Bett gehen. Die Bücherkiste stand nun nicht mehr in Henrys Zimmer, sondern in Reginas Schlafzimmer. Henry klaute sich das Buch, was er an diesem Abend lesen wollte, rannte in den Flur, rief 'Drache ich hab deinen Schatz gestohlen!' und sprang ins Bett. Regina spielte den Drachen und las ihm schließlich vor. Als er in die Schule kam und lernte, selber zu lesen, wurden die Bücher dicker, die Schlafenszeit wurde später und Henry würde meistens noch ein bisschen alleine weiter lesen, nachdem sie ihm ein Kapitel vorgelesen hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie hereinkam, um ihm zu sagen, dass er das Licht ausmachen solle, nahm sie das aktuelle Buch wieder mit und legte es in die Kiste, damit er es am nächsten Abend erneut klauen konnte. Erst als Henry neun war, blieb das Schauspiel aus. Regina wunderte sich, weil sie nicht das vertraute 'Drache ich hab deinen Schatz gestohlen' hörte und sie ging die Treppe hoch. Vorsichtig klopfte sie und trat ein. Henry lag auf seinem Bett und las bereits sein Buch._

_„Möchtest du nicht, dass ich dir heute vorlese?", fragte Regina besorgt und leicht traurig. Henry hatte sich verändert. Er schien in letzter Zeit oft traurig und Regina hatte ihm letztens eine Sprechstunde mit Archie vereinbart._

_„Ich bin kein Baby mehr.", erwiderte Henry, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen._

_Regina antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur und schloss vorsichtig wieder die Tür._

* * *

„Ich musste für die Schule letztes Jahr einen Vulkan basteln.", erzählte Henry während er die Dokumentation verfolgte. „Mamas Freund, Walsh hat mir dabei geholfen. Wenn mir damals jemand erzählt hätte, dass das der Zauberer von Oz ist...", seine Stimme verlor sich.

Regina antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete ihren Sohn nur von der Seite, wie er seinen letzten Schluck Kakao leerte. Er war um einiges gewachsen in dem vergangenen Jahr und auch seine Stimme hatte angefangen sich zu verändern. Henry gähnte.

„Ich gehe ins Bett.", meinte er.

Regina sah ihn überrascht an. „Und das freiwillig.", stellte sie anerkennend fest.

Henry grinste als Antwort. „Kannst du noch einen Moment hier unten warten?"

Regina war überrascht. „Okay.", machte sie nur. „Ich muss sowieso noch die Tassen wegräumen."

Henry stand auf und sprang die Treppe hinauf, während Regina das Tablett in die Küche brachte. Sie hatte gerade die Spülmaschine angemacht, da hört sie von oben einen ihr allzu bekannten Ruf.

„Drache, ich hab deinen Schatz gestohlen."

Regina lachte und ging die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und fragte mit halbherzig verstellter Stimme:

„Wer hat meinen Schatz gestohlen?"

Diesmal brannte im Zimmer noch Licht und Henry saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett. Vor ihm lag das dicke Märchenbuch auf dessen Einband groß „Once Upon a Time" prangte.

„Das hier ist wohl ein richtiger Schatz.", meinte er und deutete auf das Buch.

Regina setzte sich seufzend zu ihm. „In der Tat, das ist es."

„Aber weißt du, selbst was darin geschrieben steht sind auch nur Geschichten, die nicht die ganze Wahrheit darstellen. Als ich das Buch damals gelesen hab, habe ich dich für die Böse Königin gehalten. Aber das bist du nicht."

„Ich war die Böse Königin."

„Ja, schon. Aber was ich meine ist, dass es dich als von Grund auf böse dargestellt hat, aber das bist du nicht. Du bist nicht böse und bist es auch nie wirklich gewesen. Du hattest immer eine gute Seite in dir. Sie war nur... verschüttet. Ich dachte du würdest mich nicht wirklich lieben, weil du die Böse Königin bist und die Böse Königin nicht wirklich lieben kann. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Du hast mich immer geliebt. Ich wollte das bloß nicht sehen, weil ich so sehr an den Inhalt des Buches geglaubt hab."

„Oh Henry, aber ich hab so viele Fehler gemacht. Hätte ich mich richtig verhalten, hättest du gar nicht erst an das Buch glauben müssen. Du trägst überhaupt keine Schuld. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten. Es war mir klar, dass dir früher oder später auffallen muss, dass etwas in dieser Stadt nicht stimmt und anstatt dich zu beschützen, habe ich zugelassen, dass du glaubst etwas mit dir sei nicht in Ordnung. Ich habe versucht dich in einer verfluchten Stadt großzuziehen und das war der Preis den es gekostet hat um den Fluch aufrecht zu erhalten. Als du dann Emma hier her brachtest habe ich noch tausende Fehler mehr begangen und das tut mir unendlich Leid."

Henry legte seiner Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter. „All das ist mir jetzt egal. Es ist Vergangenheit. Eine weitere Geschichte für das Buch. Jetzt schreiben wir eine neue Geschichte. Eine in der du nicht die Böse Königin bist, sondern zu den Guten gehörst." und damit umarmte er sie. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mom."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb. Mehr als alles in der Welt."


End file.
